


The Reluctant Birthday Boy

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, John Watson's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John once told Sherlock that he had everything he could ever want. So what do you give a man like that for his birthday?





	The Reluctant Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Going by my conviction that BBC went with canon Watson DOB, I was sure I could write a nice fic for July. However, just this morning I learned that there is evidence that BBC's John Watson's birthday is on April 23rd. Thus this ficlet. (I like fics for celebrations, sue me.)

“John?” Sherlock stood over their bed and tried to gently wake his fiancé.  

“John is not here.” John mumbled into the pillow and covered himself with a sheet. 

“The sun will rise today at 5.48 -” 

“What? It’s not even past sunrise? Sherlooooock...” Whining was not usual John behaviour, but here they were. 

Sherlock refused to have his plans ruined only because he had tried to be gentle. He untucked the sheet around the bed then went back to John’s side, grabbed it and started pulling. John was heavier than he looked but that only made Sherlock pull harder; until, with a loud thud and a string of curses, John Hamish Watson was starting his birthday a tad bruised.   

“Good. Now that you’re up, I prepared clothes for you on the chair.” Sherlock stated, leaving the room. 

He was proud of the huge wicker basket he had borrowed from Mrs Hudson, who had been delighted to hear his idea and had immediately offered to help. Sandwiches, apples, juice and coffee in two travel mugs tumblers and a thermos. He would rather take more coffee than not enough. Mr. Grumpy was especially prone to rude mumbling under his breath when he hadn’t had enough coffee in the morning. Better be safe than grumbled at.   

Sherlock straightened his impeccable suit and grinned, seeing John enter the sitting room dressed and semi-awake. 

“Ready?” 

“For what? I hope it’s important. You drag me out of bed at some ungodly hour....” John kept talking but Sherlock took his arm and walked him down the stairs and into the cab that was already waiting.  

“Yes, yes, it’s very important, John.” 

Sherlock hummed Violin Concerto No. 4 the whole way in the cab and then all of the walk up to Alexandra Palace. On the hill, Sherlock found an exceptionally good sightseeing spot with a nice patch of grass, whereupon he unfolded the blanket he had brought with them. He proceeded to place the basket on the ground and sat on the blanket.   

John looked dumbfounded.  

“Sherlock? It’s still dark. What are we doing here? I’m assuming we’re not here on behalf of the New Scotland Yard...” 

“No John. Come here.” He extended his arms and John went towards him, his expression softening within seconds.  

Sherlock situated himself between John’s legs, rested his back on John’s chest and his head on John’s arm. He reached into the basket and fished out one of the tumblers full of coffee and handed it to John then took one for himself.   

“Thanks.” John said as he took a sip, his free arm going around Sherlock’s chest, holding him tight. 

“Any moment now.” Sherlock said as the night was floating away and the sun started to come up.  

The view was absolutely gorgeous and Sherlock grinned when he heard a noise of awe coming from behind him. The sun was bright orange and blinding, spreading over the view of London underneath their feet. It illuminated the buildings, the streets, the tiny people already bustling around. It spread like hot lava, covering the land they looked at from atop the hill. 

“You said there’s nothing more that I could give you so I didn’t know...” 

“Shut up Sherlock.” John put his coffee away and reached to tilt Sherlock’s head. Their lips met for a peck, then a deeper kiss, then a long sensual swirl of tongues.    
“You are everything I would ever need,” John said breaking the kiss. “You just you proved, yet again, why that is an indisputable fact.”  

“Mmmm” was all Sherlock could say as he reached for his John to take one more kiss. 


End file.
